


[斑柱]落日与巴别塔

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: Cp：斑柱only。一个想摸的鱼。（有这个脑洞都是耀君的锅）祭司斑×奴隶柱AU。私设如山，不喜慎入，欢迎捉虫。
Kudos: 6





	[斑柱]落日与巴别塔

不成形状的污迹，扭曲的道路、尘与土的融合翻搅、火焰、黑暗中的尖叫。

深红的万花筒，他的眼睛是神与世界相连的通道。  
斑的强大足以在族群里成为首领，但那位置无法企及神的仆从。首领相比而言只是愚莽向前冲的第一个猎者。  
只有斑自己知道这只是一种残疾罢了，他看不清事物的表象，越近处越是一片黑暗。但他却能看清神明，远方有浩瀚的一切，带来了每一次的启示和指引。  
这是一种深可见骨的孤独，宇智波的繁衍生存因为他们与神交流的祭司而延续，但这对斑没有任何意义。  
他知道他是被奉献给神的，他了然也接受了。

直到宇智波因为斑的缘故，吞并了一个又一个部落。掠得了一个又一个战利品。  
柱间。  
他的代号被刻在面颊上，凝结成血与土的红褐色。  
因为那时他被分配去建造新的居所，被一个小工头随意标注的，只为了不弄混每个奴隶的任务。  
他是什么时候得到的已经无从可考。躯体坚实，能干耐痛，是最标准的奴隶。  
接受所有的打骂，完成远超计划的任务。  
因为他做得过于好了，而被献给祭坛的主人。  
神拥有最好的，他们最好的牺牲、和奴隶，这样才不会触怒神。  
虽然奴隶的一切优点在神面前根本毫无用处，和那些供奉后只是孤独腐烂的最丰美宴飨同样珍稀而无用。  
但虔诚的人类愿意双手奉上，深信这样才不会被天降的灾厄覆灭，而得以生存。

族群的生存对斑来说是空幻的字眼，也是他的全部。  
他的所有时间用来冥想，从幼年时第一次无意识的指出了神启开始，他已经不将自己认作一个人。他对个体的欲望和认知没有任何意识。  
直到他看到那个奴隶的第一眼，他知道从这一刻起，他已经背离了神明与众生。

奴隶似乎不会说话，他总是沉默的做事。完成后便对着斑笑笑，笑容纯粹爽朗。  
动物都是这样的，斑开始时想。  
斑也很少与奴隶交流，通常他指向某处，柱间就会心领神会的去完成他所想的。  
可他执行得过于好了。  
他的眼睛简直像把能贯穿自己内心的敏锐长刀，可斑却看不透他的痴笑后面是否有心。  
这令斑惊奇，似乎这个奴隶并非他们的所有物，狡黠更胜过他的族人，而像是他与神明交流的方式。  
不通过言语的意义，就得到了一切共鸣。

斑在冥想的时刻第一次分神，他突然好奇，物品也有自己的想法吗？  
他在沉眠与做工的间隙会干些什么呢？  
柱间不见了。

但他并不担忧奴隶反抗或逃跑。  
斑是轻灵的，只着一袭黑袍，他的一切缥缈如梦，于幼年时就被奉献给神。苍白无痕，没有劳作和受伤过的躯体，每一线条都柔韧而优雅。  
而柱间非常强壮，像驯化失败的野兽。人总是驯养比自身更强大凶猛的兽类以搏求不该他们拥有的一切。贪婪和欲念会迫使人一代代在罪恶与危机的边缘起舞，所能做的仅是在恐惧和绝望吞噬自身的同时颤抖着紧攥锁链聊以慰藉。

斑却无所畏惧，在柱间第一日来到神庙时他就解开了锁链。被规训的牲畜是不会再逃跑和反抗的，他们只会蜷缩着颤抖，用余生畏惧还弱小时生命中留下的巨大阴影。主人的话语就是神谕，那是本心中刻下后就挣不脱的奴性囚笼。  
柱间却伸出了手，斑震惊的望着那个跪在地上的奴隶。他仍然跪着，却伸出手抚上斑的面颊。斑的面容光洁无瑕，美如神本身。奴隶的眼瞳闪烁着无辜和好奇。  
“マダラ。”斑轻吟那三个音节，过于陌生。那是他作为一个普通婴孩诞生时父母赠予的名字。而今作为把毕生献给神的化身，早已无用。  
他又放下了手。  
“マダラ...マダラ...”柱间不断重复，他伸手摸了摸自己面颊上坑洼不平的凹痕。直至他死，这是奴隶唯一会说的现世用语。  
而直到斑死去，他都记得那指尖黏着沙土划过面颊的粗粝触觉，刺痛而炙烫。  
神与这个世界的联系在斑的心中第一次出现了裂痕。  
人是什么呢？  
他不能再想下去，神会发怒的。

他在后山的山顶找到了柱间，那魁梧奇伟之躯却敏捷的立于险峻崖边的一块孤岩上，那里可以看到很远的风景。斑有时也会来此思索世界的尽头，那处视野，渺远空濛，意不可及。  
他还在暗笑一个一无所知一无所有的奴隶能够理解他，下一秒他便错了。  
柱间没有在眺望远方，他站在最高的孤岩上，却专注的看着脚下近处的族落。  
浅薄而愚蠢的选择，斑突然兴致全无的想要离开。  
柱间却发现了他，开心的跑过来自然牵起他的手。  
那令斑内心颤动，没有人敢触碰他的手，他们只能跪下来亲吻他脚下前一寸地上的尘土。  
他于母亲死亡前都没能体会到拥抱和碰触是什么滋味。  
但这是对神的敬重，是畏怖也是权力，被隔离于世的权力。是敬慕的极致，他只能被动接受，进而享受。  
这个奴隶被规训责打了那么久，应该懂得他的性命不足以碰触这双可以和神交流的手。  
但柱间似乎有一个记性不好的奇怪脑袋。  
他捡起树枝在地上兴奋的划着，嘴里吱吱呀呀的发出声音，他不会说话，不识字，不懂一切。只会劳作最底层的搬运和杀戮。  
他本来也该这样死去。  
但是斑接收到了他的意图。他那些潦草抽象又奇形怪状的图案代表着脚下的族落。他手脚比划着的那几间木屋是他建起的。但那不该被用得意的神色和眉飞色舞的傻笑道出。  
斑也看到了，那些他艰苦又日复一日的劳作，搬着木料沉重行走，汗水滴落，皮肤摩擦出血痕。整个人疲惫而痛苦，而锋利的鞭子也毫不留情的抽在脊背，血痕更加模糊错杂。伤口里糅杂着砂砾和尘土。  
在濒死的处境中一次次坠入又拾起，如同将人按进潮水中窒息而反复。  
他所能活到今日不过凭靠那生而比旁人强健的躯体。  
他应是哭了的。  
那种可怜的，真正脆弱和痛苦的哭泣，夹杂着丝丝呜咽。  
为什么转瞬就忘记了？

但他专注于己的模样、炯然有神的眼瞳、笨拙却精悍的肢体语言，在斑的眼里比神明更加真切而耀眼。  
他指着下面的族落，摇摇头又点头。  
又指向远方，更远方。用力的狠狠点头。  
他抬起被晒得黝黑的粗粝右手，把斑那只配神来亲吻的手上漆黑的保护套粗鲁拽下，随便丢到一旁，握紧了斑赤裸而苍白柔润的左手。  
双手合一，斑第一次看清了近处的路。  
他突然有很多话想说，想和柱间倾诉神明的智慧与冷漠，他对这个世界深切而绝望的认知，他对人群孤独的窥察，他高远而空无的思索。  
但奴隶是听不懂的，即使他费尽再多口沫。  
他只有跪下来，在这世上其他人都跪拜他的世界，将那肮脏又伤痕斑驳的粗糙手掌置于心口。亲吻他臂上被这世间苦难所刻记的一切痕迹。

他们只有这个世界现在所建立起的残酷简洁的生存方式，臣服与被征服。等待不属于他们，爱这种情感还未被创造。  
这个世界会很漫长，直到神明遗落，信仰消失。征伐与剥削却永远刻在人类的基因里。  
残酷的生存会不断变幻着矫饰它的面容，直至某个令众生都欣然接受的时代。  
但人的生命短暂而处于无往不在的囚牢中。是历史燃烧过后的余烬。

他死于一场突如其来的疾病，几千年后片刻就能治愈的伤。  
可斑抱着他十几个日夜，滚烫的健硕躯体没办法抵抗内部敌人的侵袭而崩毁。  
他祈求、他亲吻，他用尽一切通行与禁忌的方法。可神只指引人类前行的方向，不垂怜任何微小的生命。  
最后他面前可行的路只剩下一条，他亲手快速的结束了受难之人的痛苦。  
斑从不思索越过死亡后的事物，他不怀疑也不承认天堂的存在。但那颤抖着双手的一刻，心底涌现难以抑制的迫切渴望。  
彼方的世界不要再有奴隶与主人，不要再有神与信徒。那样的世界不适合柱间。

他永远的失去了他，他还在继续前行，他无法行至终末。他只是神与世界连接的一段锁链，那一日会老旧断裂。  
他所拥有的，也不过是神信手掷下的一双眼睛。  
但他仍坚定的前行在，不会失去他的那个通向未来的道路上。

背弃神明，他仍然会失去他。  
顺从神明，他还是会失去他。  
千年后的世界不会再失去千手柱间，但那时已经不再有宇智波斑存在。

End.  
2019-12-15


End file.
